Cuando el amor llega
by Darklady-chan
Summary: mi primer fic, bien el es un detective, ella una ladrona entrenada por su nemesis, su trabajo atraparla, y si se enamora? cuando el destino es cruel con una persona le da el amor y se lo quita, o lo dejara?


Altura

Declaimer: los titanes no son míos, (¬.¬ si lo fueran seguiría y seguiría con las temporadas, no las cancelaria nunca, pero no soy la dueña T-T)

bla bla bla :-normal es narrativa (aclaro lo d la narración abajo XD)

**-bla bla bla- **pues obviamente esto es dialogo

_bla bla bla _ :en cursiva es pensamiento

Nota inicial: este fic no es como cualquier fic, no amables lectores q se tomaron la molestia d abrirlo, este fic es mi primer fic, como dicen es mi primera vez, se aceptan criticas buenas, malas, tomatazos y reviews explosivos (espero no haya los últimos), plis dejen reviews para saber como mejorar, o díganme q me odian y deje d escribir XD, así si leyeron un fic por aquí o lo vieron porq no tiene reviews (no es burla a quien lo escribió y robo mi cuenta para subirlo) no si es, bueno los dejo lean juzguen y si quieren matarme, pueden decirlo.

CAPITULO I: ¿COMO LLEGAMOS A ESTO?

Aquí estoy entre mis pensamientos en esta bodega abandonada, ¿Cómo fue q llegue a esto? ¿Cómo fue q llegamos a esto? Estas tu aquí entre mis brazos, tu mi único amor d verdad, tanto cambio mi vida en estos 6 meses desde q te conocí, tanto te amo y tu desangrándote entre mis brazos por mi causa, me invade la ira y el sufrimiento, el pensar q no te tendré jamás entre mis brazos después d hoy no puedo soportar si quiera en pensar en eso

Hoy supe la verdad d ti supe quien eras, supe q eras ella, tu quien le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida, quien me enseño a amar con todo mi ser, tu eres la discípula d Slade, las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos soy en parte culpable d q estés así yo, yo y mi obsesión, creí q era bueno en mi trabajo por ella, pero ahora te veo y tengo tantas preguntas tantas dudas, y tantas cosas q quiero q me digas, pero temo q tal vez nunca más abras tus ojos.

Al tenerla a ella entre mis brazos no puedo evitar recordar ese día en q mi vida cambio para siempre, -**se q si te pierdo no volveré a ser el mismo, no sin ti, mi vida ahora es por ti, no puedes irte**- le digo, le imploro, por favor quédate conmigo, quiero decírtelo pero me ahogo entre sollozos y lagrimas en este miedo tan grande d perderte.

Tu solo levantas tu mano, limpias mi lagrimas y la colocas sobre mi cara en mi mejilla yo solo puedo tomarla entre la mía, pidiendo un milagro q te quedes conmigo, tú me sonríes y no puedo si no sentirme peor fui yo quien causo esto fui yo quien en parte es responsable d q estés ahí, dos disparos fueron los q recibiste dos y uno fue mío, solo quiero tu perdón y q sigas aquí junto a mí, sin soltar tu mano volteo a verte

– **yo lo sien…**- pero tu pones tu dedo en mis labios y me miras con esos ojos llenos d amor q día tras día solo pensaba en verlos ver esa mirada q solo tenias para mí ya hora q estas aquí quisiera solo q estuvieras bien.

El está aquí estoy entre sus brazos, me siento tan bien entre ellos, tan segura, tan protegida, eres el primer amor en mi vida, el primer y único gran amor d mi vida como quisiera decírtelo pero de mis labios no salen las palabras, lo intento pero esta presión en mi pecho me lo impide, quisiera decirte q no me molesta morir entre tus brazos es más me hace feliz, quiero decirte q no importa nada, q siempre te he amado q no llores mas, pongo mi mano en tu cara quiero decirte q eres todo en mi vida.

Pero tú quieres pedirme perdón pongo mi dedo en tus labios y aunque no pueda decírtelo, se q con una simple mirada sabrás q no tienes q pedirme q te perdone, te amo tanto te lo quisiera decir pero mis fuerzas no son suficientes para hacerlo, siempre he sido fuerte y fría pero desde q te conocí lograste atravesar esa barrera q con tanto esfuerzo levante, para q nadie nunca entrara en mi corazón, para nunca más sufrir como lo hice, antes d encontrar a Slade, mi vida fue un gran sufrimiento, te encontré a ti, tu capturaste a mi mentor, mi maestro, me enamore d ti sin saberlo y ahora tu descubres quien soy yo quisiera decirte todo.

Quisiera decirte cómo fue q llegue a esto, quisiera decirte q fui reclutada por Slade hace 10 años, era una extraña para el mundo, a quien ni siquiera le importaba mi nombre, sufrí tanto, y en ese momento estaba sola, robaba para sobrevivir, algo trillado supongo, el vio en mi potencial, el vio en mi talento, en un principio no confiaba en el pero me dio una nueva identidad me dio en realidad dos, a mi una huérfana sin futuro robando para vivir, me dio un nombre Rachel Roth y otra identidad, Raven mi nombre de ladrona profesional.

Volteo hacia arriba d una d las torres d cajas d la bodega, ahí está el, su máscara cubre su rostro mira sus manos y arroja al suelo su arma –**porq?...porq lo hiciste?**- se escucha su voz quebradiza, se retira su máscara y entonces su rostro muestra lo q su voz, sus lagrimas son tantas casi como las mías – **por q? por q por ti? Por q ella… -** me miras con odio, no puedes terminar la frase te ahogas entre lagrimas como yo

-**fuimos los dos, Red-X**- mientras la estrecho entre mis brazos, no quiero q ella se vaya así d mi vida, no quiero q nunca se aparte d mi, al pensar en esto mis lagrimas son más aun.

Se escucha ruido afuera, no me importa lo q sea, se escuchan disparos, volteo y son mis amigos, abriendo fuego contra él, pero el esta inmóvil, a él simplemente no le importa, a él tampoco le interesa si le disparan y muere, d seguro se siente tan mal como yo.

Estas ahí sin hacer nada, me preocupa q algo malo te pases eres tan importante para mí, desde q te conocí ya tenias años con Slade, al igual q a mi te puso un nombre Ethan Connor, y tu segundo nombre Red-X. Nunca conociste mas q esa vida y una d dolor y preferiste esta, eras tan bueno en artes marciales, defensa manejo d cualquier tipo d armas, todo lo me lo enseñaste con tanta paciencia jamás dejaste q me diera por vencida, siempre preocupado por mí, y ahora te expones tanto por mi culpa.

No puedes quedarte si lo haces te lastimaran y atraparan, cierro mis ojos ante la idea d q te atrapen o te hieran, pero tan solo quisiera decirte q estoy bien contigo y no te culpo. Pero se q aunque estuvieras aquí no podría decírtelo, espero q algún día lo sepas, no puedo evitarlo las lagrimas caen por mis ojos tan solo en pensar lo q estarás sufriendo. Abro mis ojos y te veo, sigues tomando mi mano

Te miro, las lagrimas salen d tus ojos por él, se nota la preocupación por el en ellos -**vete, vete ahora… si no te vas te ira mal y ella no lo soportaría…. VETE**- en lo único q pienso es q te pondrás bien y no me perdonaras si dejo q algo le pase, espero, aun tengo esperanzas d q te salves, se q lo harás, solo te detengo en mis brazos, preguntándome es lo piensas o sientes.

-**yo …. cuídala…. regresare**- dices antes d ponerte la máscara, y escapar por la ventana d la bodega, antes d q mis amigos lleguen.

Veo como te vas y desearía tanto q estuvieras aquí para decirte q no te culpo, vi tus ojos hermano detrás d la máscara después d q me disparaste la quitaste d tu rostro, y pude verlo, vi tu dolor y sufrimiento, vi como la ira se apodero d tu ser, como las lagrimas corrían por tus ojos, te vi alejarte cuando llegaron los amigos d Dick.

Se todo lo q has sufrido, al igual q yo, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo q has pasado como para llevar este peso en tu conciencia.

Ellos llegan, los escucho hablar, no entiendo lo q dicen yo solo quiero q ella esté bien.

**-Dick… yo lo siento, pero estoy seguro d q estará bien… Gar ya está llamando una ambulancia**- volteo al oír la voz d mi compañero y sentir su mano en mi hombro, su rostro mostraba una muestra d preocupación por mi –**llegaran pronto, se salvara**- dices mientras esbozas una sonrisa q demuestra tu tristeza, tal vez por verme así.

-**todo estará bien, ya viene la ambulancia**- mientras secas mis lagrimas tus amigos están contigo, viendo y compartiendo tu dolor, tu solo me acercas mas a ti, te inclinas un poco dejas tu cara frente a la mía y dices esas dos palabras q tanto ansié oír- **te amo**- y me besas un beso tan tierno, tan dulce, tan delicado.

Se q estas sufriendo - **lo siento tanto, te amo**- te veo tan triste, seré un patán al pensarlo pero quiero q sepas q te amo, te acerco lentamente a mi no quiero lastimarte, y te beso, esperando q entiendas lo tanto q te amo, me correspondes el beso, al separarnos tus ojos han dejado de llorar y los vas cerrando poco a poco

Mis lagrimas han dejado de salir, en verdad no me importaría morir en tus brazos, siendo tan feliz, nunca conocí la verdadera felicidad asta q te conocí a ti, te separas tan cuidadosamente de mi, todo lo demás se vuelve gris, luego negro, ahora solo puedo ver tu rostro lleno de amor, con esa sonrisa q tanto me calma, tu rostro se pierde poco a poco en la oscuridad, siento como si flotara en la nada, no tengo miedo pues aun creo sentirte entre mis labios, no recuerdo nunca a ver sido feliz si no fue a tu lado, aun de niña esos fantasmas d mi pasado se hacen presentes.

-**Rachel**- trato de llamarte pero no reaccionas,-**Rachel no te duermas, por favor**- no despiertas mis lagrimas caen de nuevo,-**Rachel te amo, no puedes dejarme**- no puedo creerlo, tengo tanto miedo de perderte, solo puedo acercarte a mí y abrazarte - **por favor abre tus ojos, no importa si me odias por esto y me miras con desprecio solo ábrelos Rachel**- pero no respondes, no reaccionas, es como en mi niñez como el día en q todo cambio, esos fantasmas viene a atormentarme en este momento, mientras siento q mi vida ha quedado destrozada por el hecho d pensar q ya no estarás aquí conmigo. Y esos fantasmas del pasado vuelven.

Estoy aquí contigo, teniendo un pasado tormentoso, tu diste algo nuevo a mi vida, tu amor, con eso cambiaste mi vida, y aun me pregunto ¿como fue q llegamos a esto? Esto q podría ser nuestra despedida, y con esos tormentosos recuerdos d mi pasado quisiera contarte todo pero no sé si hay tiempo para nosotros dos, vuelven esos fantasmas del pasado y tan vividos recuerdos.

Nota final: q enfadosas son mis notas (observación no pregunta), pero bueno me pasee entre Raven y Robín para contarles su historia, me gusta la narrativa en yo presente, y me gusto al idea del manejo d tiempos d clover, quien vio el primer capítulo me entiende, después en el cap. 2, si es q hay reviews, se explica la historia bien d cada uno, es en UA, espero les haya gustado, me despido d ustedes hasta la próxima, si la hay XP, si no me explotaron los reviews, aquí estaré (será amenaza o advertencia?)

**soy tu dama d compañía en la oscuridad d tu corazón , yo soy tu mas grande secreto y más oscuro deseo, el cual siempre está contigo **

**Darklady**


End file.
